A Sweet Valentine
by HanayakaXy
Summary: Summary: It is probably the sweetest valentine for Yamanaka Ino. SasuIno oneshot.


**A Sweet Valentine**

**Summary:** It is probably the sweetest valentine for Yamanaka Ino.

**Declaimer:** I am not Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

This is the day. This is it. A day he was waiting for. It is 14th of February in Konoha, its spring and the cherry blossoms are growing. Uchiha Sasuke was waiting for this day for one reason. And what's that reason? To surprise _her_. A person that is special to him, why? Because she complete his life, even though she is annoying. 

She made him aware for the ordinary things he never _been_ aware of, like why does valentine must be special, she had taught him what is the meaning of valentine. No woman in a right mind who would tell him what is valentines, he _was_ an avenger, he should not care about chocolates, flowers, love, etc. but hell, even though when he was little, girls always giving him something.

It's been 7 years when he went back to Konoha. It's long _enough_ to forget that he betrayed this village, however, it really didn't take a long period of time because he killed Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi who are the traitors of Konoha as well. They gave him credits for that, hell, it's _not _easy to kill those S-class criminals. So when he went back to Konoha women are still all over him except Sakura, would you believe that? A woman whose _willing _to die for him stopped loving him as the time goes by, maybe because of the certain hyper-active blond hair Hokage that is making her life beyond special.

Yes, Naruto and Sakura started dating_ more_ than 2 years ago, 31 months to be exact. Moreover, yes, Naruto is the newest Hokage. No doubt, when Tsunade retired, she passed her works to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand never had a second thought about it. He accepted it whole-heartedly; after all, it's his dream, to be acknowledge by everyone.

Nevertheless, what is the most unbelievable thing ever is when Sasuke asked her out. As said earlier she is special to him, very special. It's almost 2 years ago when two of them started dating. He asked her in very most unexpected you could ever know.

* * *

**Flashback: Almost 2 years ago****…**

They are close, there's a closure between them like his teammates', however, Sasuke will never admit that he's close to his teammates nor her. He wasn't sure about this. Asking her out is definitely not the best thing. Asking your friend is friendship on fire, everyone knows that except Naruto.

He just found himself outside the Torture and Interrogation office, without knowing why. Well maybe he's waiting for her but why? Afterwards, she went down to have a break and saw him outside the Torture and Interrogation office. She didn't hesitate and greeted him with huge beam, "Hey Sasuke-kun." He did not give his reply, he's face is serious but he's nervous. "Let's be together," was the only thing he said, it's not a question but it's a statement. Ino heaved an eyebrow to what he said. She's confuse.

He just pulled her onto him and kissed her with delicate. It's just too bad that she didn't have a chance to kiss him back because she was shocked. He then let her go. She is just staring at him without blinking, it took her awhile to find a word to say, "Wh..wha..what's that for?" He just smirked at her; he was amused at her expression. That was the first time he saw her with no posture nor confident. She just sighed and asked, "So that means we are together?" He nodded stiffly for an answer.

**End of Flashbacks****…**

* * *

Now, it's Valentine's day, he have no idea how to say to her what he wants to say. He postponed this lot of times because he is afraid and now, it's final. No backing off, now or never. For real, he's clueless how. The almighty and great Uchiha Sasuke is stupid in terms of this. How'd you tell someone something awkward, something that your ego's at stake.

Especially, he's Sasuke, people always think he can have whatever he wants. It will be embarrassing if will ever flunk this. He's really scared, he doesn't really know how. Maybe a piece of advice to the Hokage_ won't_ be that bad.

* * *

He went to the Hokage's tower, where the Hokage can be find. He breathes out and knocked three times as a sign of respect, he's a Hokage after all. "Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke stepped in. "Dobe." Naruto looked at him; he's confused at his best friend/rival's facial expression. Someone like Sasuke will never show a stressful face to anyone. "Wh…what happened to you? Did you fight 20 S-class assassins from your last mission?" Sasuke rotated his eyes from infuriation. "Favor," said Sasuke. Naruto raised his eyebrow in bewilderment. Sasuke continued, "I need a favor to ask." It's not easy for Sasuke to eat his ego. 

Nevertheless, this time, if he will flunk his plan because he didn't ask someone for help then, it will be more embarrassing. Naruto beamed in enjoyment. He looked at him and inquired, "For what?" Sasuke told him secretly what he wants. After telling him, Naruto rolled in the floor laughing. "Are-haha-you-haha-serious? I-haha-can't-haha-wait-haha-to-haha-see-you-haha-do-haha-that!

"Shut up dumbass! I am asking for a favor!" Sasuke is irritated to him, even though he really wants to hit him badly, he can't for two reasons. First, he's just asking a favor and second, he's the great Hokage after all. Naruto calmed himself from laughing and spoke, "Alright! I am going to help you, just in one condition." This time its Sasuke's turn to elevate a brow. Naruto whispered to his ear what is the condition. Sasuke answered, "If this plan will work then sure."

Sasuke and Naruto planned for almost two hours. "Alright, teme! It's settled. I am going to tell Sakura-chan about everything and I am sure you won't be humiliated." Naruto assured him but Sasuke does not believing in him wholly, after all it will be discrimination to him if he'll ever fail this plan. "Dobe, I am going." Sasuke stepped out to his office and sigh heavily. _"Is he really sure that this plan will work_?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

* * *

Ino's alone in her room, looking all the lovers outside from her window. She's sad because it's Valentine's Day and her darling is not confronting her about this. _"Does he even have a plan for this day? If he didn't even greet me this day, then I promise we'll be good as over."_She envy those girls from the outside holding their lovers' hand. She waited for this day, as every woman in Konoha did. Heck, she even cancelled her duty today in Torture and Interrogation. She's the head and she didn't go to her work today_ just _because of this bloody occasion. 

_"He did know that it's 14__th__ of February, right?"_ Ino looked at the clock. It's 4:43pm, which means, 7 hours and 17 minutes more and this day will be over. "Goddamn, he didn't plan anything, did he?" The tears fell down to her cheeks. _"Why am I crying? I __shouldn't__ be. He __didn't__ promise me anything but I expected so it's my fault. But in the other hand, it's his obligation so it's his fault too."_ Ino smeared her tears away and faked a smile to herself.

She waited for another hour, still no sign of Sasuke. Now she's really mad. _"__We are so over."_ She muttered to herself. She decided to go to the Torture and Interrogation to finish some works. It's better than waiting for someone will never come.

* * *

Ino entered at the department where she is working as the head. Everyone could tell that she's depress and _really_ sad. Ibiki Morino, the former head confronted her. "Yamanaka, I thought you will have an off because of this holiday." Ino looked down and answered him, "I don't have a valentine." Ino is trying to hold on her tears. "You have Uchiha, no?" Ibiki could see that she's hurt. "I _had_ him." 

"If you want to cry then, cry." He's still emotionless like usual but he really cares for her as his own daughter. "I don't wanna cry. But I am just curious how's it hard for a man to just say 'I love you' to his girlfriend in Valentine's Day? Just one 'I love you' will be enough for me. Frankly, I haven't seen him yet this day, I waited for him but he never came." Ibiki stared at her for a second; he went onto her and pats her shoulder. "Don't worry." He whispered. "Thanks. But I wanna be alone for awhile." Ibiki respect her decision and went out.

She put her head down to the table. Her tears cascaded again.

3 hours passed and it's almost 9. She still broods about this day. Someone banged on her door. "Open up!" Ino heard a woman's voice shouted. "I don't want--" Ino was cut down as the person who knocked mashed the door. "Pig! What the heck happened to you?" Ino looked at her pink-haired friend. "Nothing." Ino answered her trying not to look at her. "Why are you here anyway?" Ino inquired. "I am here to tell you that Sasuke-kun wasn't here because of a mission, it's an urgent one." Informed Sakura. "I don't care." Was the only thing that Ino said. _"He was in a mission and he didn't even tell me. I waited for him."_ Ino thought to herself. "And that's not it; the Hokage wants to see you now." Ino just nodded. Sakura marched off to her office.

* * *

Ino walked towards the Hokage's tower. She went directly to his office but it is lock, nonetheless, there's a note on it. The note says: "If I won't be here see me in the rooftop." In addition, there's Naruto's signature below the note. 

Ino ambled up to the rooftop. She scanned the place, she saw no one other than Uchiha Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?" She asked him frigidly. He walks towards her. "Ino." Ino twitched her eye. "I was asking you." Ino reminded him in the coldest tone as possible. "He's not here." He answered her.

"I thought you were on a mission. Or that's just an excuse that forehead made because you don't want to spend your valentine with me. But it's okay, now we're o--" She was cut off when his lips crush to hers. Ino pushed him off. "What was that about, huh?! I said we're---" Sasuke cut her again. "Damn it, Ino. Can you listen to me first?!" Sasuke shot back. Ino didn't reply. "Ino look at me." Sasuke ordered her softly. "No." Ino looks at everything except him. "Please?" Pleaded Sasuke. "You hurt me, I waited for you but you never came." Ino stated, still not looking at him. Sasuke grabbed her chin by his index and thumb finger softly to meet her eyes.

"Sorry if I lied to you. I didn't go to any mission." Sasuke paused and look at her eye deeply. "You don't wanna be with me, right?" Questioned Ino. "Can you please listen to me first?" Begged Sasuke. Ino kept quiet. "I was busy planning something," Sasuke paused again. Sasuke let go of her chin. "Planning what?" Ino asked with raised eyebrow. Sasuke pull out a box from his pocket. He kneeled down in front of her and opened the box. It's a ring. "I was planning this." He stated. She's shocked. She hadn't realized this before. "Be mine…forever." Ino's confuse. "Huh?" Sasuke stared at her eyes and repeated those words he just said. "Be mine…forever. I want to be with you until the end, marry me." Ino's still speechless. "No is not an option, Hokage's order." A man behind her said. She turned around to see Naruto and Sakura standing. She turned back to look at Sasuke.

"I have no choice, then maybe yes." Ino said as she smiled. Sasuke stood up and he put the ring into her finger, then he kissed her. She kissed back. Sasuke pulled out the kiss. "So if it's not an order, you won't marry me, huh?" Ino just gave a sweet smile. "I was just joking, order or not, I will marry you because I love you…so much." Ino gave him a small kiss. "Teme, don' t forget your promise. I will be the godfather of your first child." Naruto said. "It's a deal." Sasuke said as he hugged Ino.

* * *

**A/N:** Done! Happy Valentine's day people! How was your Valentine's Day? Did you guys have fun? Well, if you would ask me I had fun. I dated him but he's not my boyfriend. We watched a movie, then ate to a very spectacular restaurant here in San Francisco and then we go home. :p Take care and have a nice time. :p I am not going to abandon any of my story but now, I am really busy because I am going to finish a very loooooooooong course, I am going to study medicine (that's 10 years). Yes people, instead of going to be a nurse, I will continue my study to be a doctor. My mom and I talked to my councilor yesterday and they offered me a scholarship. Just read everything to my homepage later. I typed this 2:00am this morning. Tell me if I did something wrong. Right now is 7:00pm, and I am going to take a bath! Before I forgot special thanks to genuineme11! Later. 


End file.
